


On the Loose

by Poptart_King



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Crappy" Humor, Action/Adventure/Romance, Fake it till you make it Lance, I'm bad with tags, Its like a story with the Voltron cast but with a Van Helsing/Vampire Diaries mixture to it???, Maybe angst, Moody Keith, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poptart_King/pseuds/Poptart_King
Summary: Keith is working as a Vampire Hunter under a low profile organization called Voltron. Over the past two years, Keith has quickly made his way into the higher ranks. When one day one of the founding members of the organization assigns Keith a sketchy hunters case where he has no lead with an active vampire on the loose. Keith is on the prowl to crack this case and bring the killing bloodsucker to its end.





	On the Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! I finally worked up the courage to post this on here. Hopefully, it's not that bad for being my first story. I really hope you readers enjoy.

The empty room is quiet. A silent breeze that blows through an open window. Outside the room footsteps can be heard breaking the silence. Suddenly, the door flies open.

A woman tugs at the man playfully by his arm. She guides their way across the room towards the bed. At the foot of the bed, she pauses spinning herself around now facing the tall man. Her hand slides down his arm lacing her fingers with his. She examines his blue eyes that almost glow in the moonlight seeping through the window. Studying his face with a smile making out his sharp features, noticing the cocky smile playing on his lips. Grabbing his other hand, she twirls him around with his back now facing the bed.

Letting go of his hands, she wraps her arms around his neck. He leans in gently placing his hands on her hips. As their lips touch, she was instantly captivated. Wanting more, she encourages him to go further, quickly the soft kisses become more passionate. His grip tightens around her hips. She lets a soft moan escape between their lips. Breaking the kiss for air she pushes herself on top of him. Both fall onto the bed. He grunts as they hit the down comforter. Pushing her body, she fastening him against the bed  with her legs smirking down at him. He parts his lips with a smirk to say.

"You just take my breath away." He chuckles to himself looking fairly amused by his line.

Irritated by his pickup like she presses her lips against his. Shutting him up before he could continue. Once she was sure he had no intention of speaking anymore she breaks the kiss. "Shut up. You’re going to ruin the mood." She scolds.

A low chuckle escapes his teeth smiling up at her as he slides his hands up her waist. She brings herself closer in response as he leans into her ear and whispers. "My turn now.”

Quickly her body is tossed against the bed. She feels his weight on top of her noticing their positions have switched. She looks up feeling a chill crawl down her spine as she stares into the electric blue eyes above her. She can see his eyes scanning her up and down feeling goosebumps forming on her arms. Suddenly she feels naked.

Reaching to unbutton his shirt with one of his hands. She reaches over and grabs his shirt with a quick tug ripping off the last two buttons of the dress shirt. Greeted by his toned sun-kissed abdomen.

Raising his eyebrows he growls. "I liked this shirt you know."

Slowly leaning in he lightly kisses her cheek moving his way down her neck. She lifts her head up allowing him more access. As he makes his way down her neck she feels something hot run along her collar bone. She gasps, grabbing his hair as he continues to nip at her neck. Her nerves tingle with a sharp sting where his teeth had grazed her skin but is quickly massaged away with his tongue, feeling a warm liquid run down her neck.

He brought his lips up to hers into a kiss. A strong metallic taste on her tongue. Licking her lips he then pulls away. She no longer sees the man anymore, but what looks to be some kind of monster with a permanent scowl.

He bears a row of fangs with her blood dripping down his chin. The blue eyes that were so mesmerizing before now stabbed like daggers through her body. She opens her mouth to scream only to have a taloned hand grasp her throat pressing her against the headboard of the bed.

Struggling for air she claws at the arm that is choking her in efforts to escape his grip only to feel the pressure on her neck tighten the more she struggles. Blood gushing down the monster's arm. Her head feels light with a buzz ringing in her ears. Attempting to focus her eyes. Her efforts were not rewarded as her vision goes blurry and quickly fades into a void of darkness.

\-----------------------------------------

As her struggle ceased, Lance slowly released his tight grip from her neck. Blowing out a shaky breath that seemed to have been lodged in his throat.

"Damn. She lost a lot more blood than anticipated."

Licking the extra blood on his arm he silently slides himself off the bed. Sneaking over to the open window he slides it to where it is now wide open. In his attempt to climb through the window he knocks over a vase that was placed on the dresser next to the window. Shattering with a loud crash Lance cringes at the sight.

 "Shit, so much for trying to be quiet. Better make this quick then if I want tomorrow’s dinner." Lunging himself out the window making his way to the roof.

A leather satchel was waiting for him in the gutter on the far end of the house. Quietly making his way over to the satchel he opens it checking to see if all his materials were still inside. After counting all the materials one last time to make sure everything was in its place he finally slips the strap over his shoulder and makes his way back to the open window.

\-----------------------------------------

The fallen leaves crunch under his feet as Keith makes his way towards the mansion. For two months now Keith had been trailing an unidentified vampire. From what he has gathered is not much which is why none of the staff of Voltron, a low profile vampire hunting organization. Won’t peruse the case.

When the case file popped up four months ago. Keith had just come across it when looking for come case files for his next hunt. Out of curiosity, he skimmed through the folder only to be disappointed with the information that was gathered. All the file provided was a picture of the victim’s coupes. No notes, nothing. He thought to himself whoever went to investigate the case did a half-assed job with jotting down the details, and like every other empty case file, it goes over his head forgotten.

That was until the same case file popped up on his desk seven weeks later. He almost didn't recognize it until he saw the same picture again that used to lay alone in the unnamed folder. Only now this folder now named "Hyroid", and had six new victims. Two of the older ones marked were just like the first one with no information behind it. Just a picture of a corpse. The other four, however, had multiple shots for each victim. Two of them had zoomed in shots on their neck where two puncture wounds could be seen. Definitely a vampire Keith thought to himself. He then looked through the autopsy notes. Every single one had been strangled to death. Their hyroids were broken which is how the trachea collapsed.

What caught Keith’s attention was that they were all missing three or more litters of blood. Either this vampire has an appetite or is collecting leftover blood from their victims. All of the bodies were either found late at night or early in the morning before dawn.

There are three classes of vampires, and two of the three aren't able to roam in direct sunlight. Being the most common Keith is convinced that this vampire class is a night crawler. He personally hasn't come across the other species of the night time vampire in his two years of vampire hunting, but never the less their species is very uncommon to find due to being almost extinct.

After thoroughly reading the documents and examining the pictures Keith closes the folder turning it over. Sure enough in big red letters after the words "mission assigned to" was to the one and only "Keith Krogane".  Keith has made his way to the higher rankings over the years of working with Voltron. To the point where he is able to assign his own missions, and would rarely have higher ups assign him to missions that he usually hasn't already taken.

Even though the case file had way more information than it had seven weeks ago he still wasn't satisfied due to lack of other major details.

In the end, Keith wasn't able to reassign himself. Because one of the top dogs in the organization had assigned him to the mission. That top dog's name was Shiro.

"Besides, we all know you're great when it comes to sniffing out those blood suckers. And aren't you always asking for a challenge? Well, this is the perfect opportunity to test your skills." Shiro chants.

"I don't get why you or Allura can't take the case," Keith complained.

Shiro crossed his arms unamused. "Allura is busy with finding new recruits, and I am currently preoccupied with training said new recruits. The outbreaks of vampire activity have almost doubled in the last two years and we need all the help we can get." 

In the end, Keith gave up on trying to be re-assigned. He also hates to admit that Shiro was right,  as of lately most of his missions have been far too easy. The vampires just left to many trails. So it's easy for Keith to get ahead of the vampires quickly shutting them down.

Those missions usually last for two to three days when he works by himself. Keith doesn't really work with people other than a select few. Which allows him to be able to do his own thing. No rules, no liabilities, no worries.

Shiro worked alongside Allura. She was the one who founded the organization. What's odd about the two is that they are both day walking vampires. Which means they are able to stroll around the city during daylight hours. Also being undead and all they have been around for hundreds of years, and not look a day over twenty-eight. The organization has been up and running for ages by the same people since it was founded.

Why they started the whole organization? Probably has to do with their past, but Allura and Shiro refuse to talk about it. Even though Keith has become pretty close with Shiro. Whenever he brings up a question with regards to their past Shiro just brushes it off with a new topic.

With mission hyroid weighing on Keith’s shoulders now he has to figure out how to find a lead on finding this unidentified vampire on the loose.

Keith makes his way back to his desk to check through the folder once more to make sure he hasn't missed anything. Turns out he did.

The first three photos that were half-assed were taken by an agent whose code name was "yellow". Suspicious, Keith thought to himself. He did some research on the agent. What he found was the agent's real name was a guy named Hunk. He had joined the organization five months ago who worked for the investigation crew for the first four weeks until he had some issues being re-assigned to mechanical work.

He looked to be a big Hawaiian guy, but not intimidating as his file showed his profile picture with a soft smile stretched across his face. Keith wanted as many resources he could get his hands on and this guy was his best bet for now. So he ran some coordinates on where the engineering room was located and was on this way.

\-----------------------------------------

Surprisingly it wasn't hard to find agent yellow. He found the large man in one of the work rooms crouching under the table tweaking with wires that seemed to be connected to some glowing crystal.

Keith walked over to the agent crouching down next to him to get his attention. "Excuse me." Keith blurts out since it seemed that the other agent was so focused on their work. A loud thud followed as the agent hit his head on the table when he jolted up surprised and unaware that someone was standing next to him. The agent stood up embarrassed of his actions rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was so caught up in my work. I just kind of tuned everything out."Removing his hand from his head Hunk claps his hands together beaming a bright smile. "What can I help you with? I'm Hunk by the way. You must be Keith." Hunk wipes the grime off his hands and gestures one of his hands out in front of Keith with his palm wide open.

Keith pauses for a second looking down at Hunks hand that was placed in front of him. He reaches out and shakes the agent's hand. Making a mental note to wash his hands after. "You are correct. How do you know?"

"Well you are kind of the hot topic around here so don't be surprised if everyone knows you." Hunk snorts.

"Uh huh. Well, I was wondering since you used to work on the investigation team. If you could provide any information on one of the case files you had previously worked on."

"Sure thing. What's the case files name?"

"Hyroid"

Hunk goes dead silent for a second as he stares at Keith with an expression that Keith couldn't quite read. Hunk finally breaks the silence as he stutters. "Wh- why would you need any information on that file?"

Keith raises a brow at the agent who uncomfortably shifts his weight now leaning against the table. "Because I have been assigned by Shiro to take on the case. As I looked through the photos I noticed the first three were taken by the yellow agent who is still you I presume correct? And was wondering if you had any other information you could share other than half-assed photos of victim’s corpses without any documentation to spare."

Keith would have sworn he saw a bead of sweat run down Hunks forehead, but was quickly wiped away. Hunk hadn't broken eye contact since he engaged in conversation with Keith until now. His eyes avert over to the wires on the ground.

"You aren't wrong. I am agent yellow. Also, I'm sorry, but I don't have any useful information regarding the hyroid case. Unless you consider my photography skills that suck." Hunk awkwardly chuckles rubbing the back of his neck.

Keith crosses his arms. Clearly not satisfied with his answer. He’s definitely hiding something Keith thought to himself.

They're both still for a moment. Keith finally lets out a loud sigh letting his hands fall back down to his sides.

"Alright, if what you're saying is true then there is no use in trying to get any other information from you."

Keith pauses as Hunk finally looks up at Keith again, and continues.

“However, if I find anything that you might be hiding from me. Don't think I won't come after you or put you into questioning. Because you do know what happens when one of our agents withhold useful information from Voltron don't you?" There was a tad of sass that escaped Keith lips on the last sentence, but he couldn't have cared less of how Hunk interpreted it. Though Hunk seemed to have gotten the memo that Keith was onto him and wasn't finished with him yet. Clenching his palms Hunk slowly nods.

"I do know, but I'm sorry. I don't have anything else to tell you that the folder already states."

"Thank you, agent yellow for allowing me to use up some of your time."

Keith quickly makes his way out the room slamming the door shut behind him a little louder than intended. He couldn't help feeling frustrated. He was positive Hunk was hiding something, but Keith couldn't bring Hunk into question without some strong evidence behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a summer project for me when I have to much free time on my hands. I'm currently working on the other chapters at the moment. So hopefully I'll be posting the next chapter in a week or two.  
> If anyone was curious as to why I would name Keith's case "Hyroid" it's because other than the patella, the hyroid is a floating bone that can be found in the neck. Way cool right?  
> I would also like to mention if anyone is confused with the time frame. It started out in the present and switched to the past. Eventually, it will catch up or switch back to the present.  
> Thanks for reading!~


End file.
